Ichirin Kumoi
Ichirin Kumoi & Unzan vs Jotaro Kujo & Star Platinum 'is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Ichirin Kumoi & Unzan form the Doujinish game series Touhou Project and Jotaro Kujo & Star Platinium form the Anime/Manga Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. Description ''Touhou Project vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure! Two hero will be fighting alongside their respective teammate for a bro-fisted fight! Who do you think should win? Ichirin Kumoi & Unzan Jotaro Kujo & Star Platinium Interlude Wiz: Stands are powerful physical representation of one's fighting spirit form the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure's universe. '''Boomstick: And of course like any good concepts, it has to be ripped-off again and again. One of them being Ichirin Kumoi & Unzan form the Touhou Project series. Wiz: They will be be facing with the original stand users: Jotaro Kujo & Star Platinium form Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyses their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle! Ichirin Kumoi & Unzan Done by SaikouTouhou (Cue Ichirin's theme) Wiz: Long ago, in an unknown place, a young girl named Ichirin Kumoi was picking flowers in a field. Boomstick: Until a pedo-cloud-monk-thing named Unzan came in and tried to decapitate her. But before he could do that, the little girl told him The foreseeing nyuudou was foreseen! She has predicted the predictor. This normally would have repelled him, but the disgrace of having been bested by a little girl, he instead dedicated the rest of his life to protect and fight for the girl. Wiz: Having a powerful cloud-youkai with her, Ichirin didn't have to fear youkais anymore, but human starting hating her for bringing such feared monster in the village. As a reject form the humans, Ichirin slowly became a youkai herself. Boomstick: But fortunately for her, she was soon recruited by Byakuren and she became the most kickass Monk of video games's history. Wiz: As a youkai, Ichirin has superhuman strength and durability. She is able to be cut in five parts and heal almost immediately. She also have the strength to easily smacks an human around. Boomstick: But being primary spiritual in nature, youkai are even more vulnerable to spiritual attacks like charms or wards. Wiz: Her main method of attacking other than with her fist is either using non-lethal damnaku or using her fighting rings, who can be used to physically hit people with or used as projectile. Boomstick: But what we really cares about here is her companion, another example of badass pink the badass grampa cloud of doom, Unzan! Wiz: Unzan is a powerhouse, a giant sentient cloud who has the power to changes his size and shape at will. He can create giant fists bigger than a whole human and swing them at high speed. Using this he can even split himself in two for a double-team attack. Boomstick: He usually follows Ichirin's moves in a fight, like a giant Japanese robot. Or a Stand. But he can fight on his own. Wiz: His body is completely immune to physical and spiritual damage, due to being, well, a cloud. However he will stops fighting if Ichirin is defeated when the spell cards rules is in action. Boomstick: For some reasons, this giant cloud of death is able to shoots lasers beam through his eyes! Either he throws a lot of small ones or fires a long and powerful concentrated one. Wiz: All of these combined make them a deadly pair that no ones wants to mess with. Jotaro Kujo & Star Platinium Done by Derpurple (The Heritage to the Future! Jotaro Kujo!) Boomstick: In a prison somewhere in Japan, Jotaro - a 17 year old Japanese-British high schooler- had introduced his "evil spirit" to Mohammed Avdol, his grandfather Joseph Joestar and his mother Holy Kujo. Wiz: This would send a chain of events that would solely lead to Jotaro travelling with his new companions on an across Asia-Africa road trip to defeat the Joestar nemesis -Dio Brando- where he would use his newly found "evil spirit" or "Stand" to accomplish several feats. Boomstick: Star Platinum (his evil spirit/Stand) is able to hit and move at Faster-Than-Light speeds as evident to him going head-on with a possessed Polnareff's Silver Chariot. ''' Wiz: This is proven as Silver Chariot was able to strike a Stand that traveled through lights and reflections that was heading for a tossed coin. '''Boomstick: Star Platinum can catch a bullet fired at point-blank range, and throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds. Wiz: Star Platinum is also able to break through diamond (teeth, size of an average human's height) with a series of punches and could even break through Dio's thick vampire skull. Star Platinum was also able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand. Boomstick: And would later pull the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy an artificial diamond the size of a car. It even has powerful enough lungs to be able to suck up a fog-based Stand. Wiz: Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, and catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair. Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. By his Stand Jotaro sees at one point across desert for four kilometres, as well as identify the tiniest details, such as a specific type of fly, in high-resolution images. Wiz: It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. Boomstick: Star Platinum can also suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two meters as a ranged attack. Wiz; During its first execution, it seems able to lengthen its entire arm to an extent as well.This ability is similar to and could reference the limb-stretching applications of the Ripple. This is referred to as the "Star Finger". Boomstick: Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware Wiz: Like halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by Dio's Time Stop; and even reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. Boomstick: Star Platinum remains one of the most powerful and versatile Stands. It is a close-range Stand, defined by a basic reach of 2 meters from Jotaro, in contrast with incredible strength, speed and precision. Wiz: Discovered during Jotaro's battle with Dio. Star Platinum is able to stop time, just like The World, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike Dio, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Boomstick: The length of timFIGHe Jotaro can maintain Time Stop is only a mere one to two seconds during Part 4. Measures of time during Time Stop are still normal measures, as seen in ''Part 6: Stone Ocean'' Wiz: Star Platinum: The World appears near the end of Part 6: Stone Ocean.This is the highest form to which Jotaro is shown to develop his Stand. SP:TW can stop time for as long as 5 seconds. It is stated that it can freeze time for longer, but 5 seconds is the limit for human endurance under stopped time. Boomstick: Jotaro is remarkably calm under pressure, and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining to make him a very reliable fighter. Such as his poker game with a professional player (and cheater), the gambler's mind-reading and professional gamer, even when in the grasps of "The Blob"-like Stand Yellow Temperance. Wiz: It is implied that Jotaro has accumulated a considerable amount of varied knowledge. At the beginning of Part III, in his cell, in order to understand his Stand, he had collected a number of books on the theme of the paranormal. In Part IV, it is revealed that he specialized in marine biology; and he briefs Josuke skilfully for the task of hunting two Stand-wielding rats. Boomstick: Jotaro is naturally confident and intolerant to suggestions that he should defer in any way; backed up by his own strength, as well as that of his Stand. Wiz: Now that we've covered both combatants... Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Pre-Fight Ichirin is walking peacefully trough a forest along with Unzan. She comes across a strange man, walking along the same forest. But as he passes next to them, Unzan suddenly comes out of behind Ichirn and faces with Jotaro. Ichirin: What's wrong Unzan? Jotaro: Hmm, it looks like your friend want to fight, very well then. Ichirin: W-wait, but- She is cut of by Unzan, who tries to punch Jotaro. Ichirin: W-what's with you today Unzan? Jotaro takes a fighting stances alongside Star Platinium. Ichirin reluctantly does the same. FIGHT! Star Platinum starts the fight by punching Ichirin in the face, following with a FTL flurry of punches, only stopped by Jotaro getting hit by a giant punches form Unzan. Ichirin: There is something invisible that hits me when I'm near me, and it really hurts. It must be spirirtual, I should probably stays as far as possible form him. Star Platinium tries another attacks, but he his stopped by Unzan, who was trying to hits Jotaro. They engage in a fist fight, but Star Platinum wins it and manages to punch Ichirin in the stomach, sending her flying through the forest. When she gets up, she takes flight and sends rings and lasers at Jotaro. But he easily dodges or grabs them along with SP and throws them back at Ichirn, who blocks them using Unzan. She then summons a giant fist form the sky, hitting him and flies above him. She unleashes a flurry of Unzan punches at him, but before he can finishes him, he was already out of the way. He appear behind her and SP extends his arm to punch Ichirin in the back of the head. Unzan tries to protect her by punching him back, but Star Platinum counters him by rapidly punching his fist. Jotaro: My stand can punches a hundred times a seconds. I don't think that your pink friend can match Sta- Unzan cuts him off by spawning a hundred fists around Jotaro. Jotaro:...Oh... The fists all start punching at the same times. Star Platinum can't keep up with all of them and is overwhelmed. Jotaro keeps getting hits with all of them until Unzan grabs him, shoots a laser beam at him and throws him through a tree. But before she can reaches him again, he times stop out of the way and grabs Ichirin by the head. Before she can reacts, Star Platinum comes behind her and starts a punches combo on her, finishing with a power punches on her head, sending parts of her skulls flying through the forest. KO Jotaro: Mmh... Maybe I pushed it a little too far. Jotaro walks away form the girl's corpses on his way. That is, until his leg is suddenly grabbed form behind. Jotaro: What?! Unzan takes Jotaro and smashes him multiple times on the ground and the trees, before throwing him away and shooting a lasers at him. He slowly comes near Jotaro while growing in size, breaking the trees in his way. Jotaro gets back up, levitate to Unzan and tries to punch him along with SP, but their fist passes right trough him. Unzan knocks them down with a punches and shoots at Jotaro while he is down. Jotaro still manages to gets up. Seeing that their punches weren't effective, Star Platnium started sucking up the air, along with Unzan. Unzan desperately tries to get out before he gets all sucked up, but to no avail, as Star Platinum manages to suck him all up. But before they can celebrate their victory, Jotaro is punched form behind. He turns around to sees multiple Unzan flying towards him. Before he can makes a move, they all start a combo on him, mercylessly punching him form multiple angles. They finishes him up with an uppercut, and follows up with a thousands lasers shot at Jotaro at the same time, impaling him and killing him. KO Unzan comes near Ichirin's corpse, mourning her death. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Well, that was unexpected. Wiz: With his insane speed, strength and precision, Star Platinium could easily out powers Ichirin. Boomstick: And given her youkai nature and Star Platinum's spiritual nature, Ichirin wouldn't have lasted long against him. Wiz: But with Unzan, it was a completely different story. His cloudy nature means that he couldn't get hit by their physical attack. Also, his ability to changes size and clones himself at will means that he could easily outmatches SP's speed. Boomstick: Even if Star Platinum could suck him up, Unzan's speed at which he grows in size was faster than Star Platinum could swallows him. Wiz: Another point is the fact that, unlike Star Platinum, Unzan could still exist and fight if Ichirin is dead, meaning that he could outlast both of them. Boomstick: But Wiz! Didn't you said that Uzan would stop fighting if Ichirin was defeated! Wiz: That's only true under the spell cards rules. In a real fight where Ichirin is in real danger, Unzan won't hesitate to maims the poor soul who hurt her. Boomstick: Well, it looks like Unzan wasn't blew away by Star Platinum's strength. Wiz: The winner is Unzan. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Touhou Project themed Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music